Bound
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Sequel to Taken. Taken must be read first. or you'll be confused. Kakashi turns to alcohol and self mutilation to cope with his hurt and rejection. He goes too far one night and is saved by the angel he thought he'd never see again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bound**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For swearing, alcohol usage, self mutilation, gay romance/sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Alrighty, everyone, I'm back. This is the hardly long awaited, and not much anticipated sequel to Taken, my first OroKashi fic. I know, I know, at the end of Taken I said the sequel would probably be KashiIruka. Well… things change. **

**Summary: After being abandoned, Kakashi is tormented by his rejection and his own desire. He loses himself in alcohol and self mutilation. One night he goes too far and is saved by the angel he never though he'd see again. **

Kakashi was sitting at a seedy bar on the wrong side of the city. The first shot down his throat was bitter. The next was even worse. He hated being this way. But he couldn't seem to change it. His forearms were marked with both scars of bar fights and self inflicted wounds. He didn't even know why he was here. He had once been a great man. A great warrior. And then he had been Taken. He tried not to remember the particulars of it. But he remembered liking it. Remembered begging for more. And he hated it. He hated himself for being so weak, hated the man who had done it for being so right. By the sixth shot, he was starting to get a buzz. It was the only way he knew how to kill the pain. The drinking, the blade. The only releases he had. Only when he was sober and healing could he think clearly. Could he realize that he hated that he had liked it. He hated that when he had been left at the gates of his village, he had hurt. He hated that he wanted all of it back. The sickness of it disgusted him. And so he drank his clarity away and created a new ache to turn the focus from his heart. For weeks after being released from the hospital, he had gone to sleep alone and lonely, praying he would wake to the feel of a cool, gentle hand. Sure, he'd given the schoolteacher a try. But it wasn't the same. It never could be. And he had tried. And hard. He knew better. He knew better than to hope for the passion of a killer from schoolteacher. He knew better than to hope for midnight touches when he had been so clearly and harshly abandoned. They had had their fun and left him to rot on his own, burning up and out. And on the thirteenth shot, he stood from the bar with a waiver. He staggered home and found his box of razors. Flipping one between his fingers, he drunkenly considered what the first cut was for. "for being weak." that was always a good starter. Next, "for being sick." oldie but goodie. Then, "for being pathetic." that had the added bonus of being a insult. Finally, "for being so bad that not even the fucking rapists want you any more." that deserved at least three in one. He was bleeding, but that was nothing new. He wiped up the blood haphazardly with a wet towel before tumbling onto his bed. What point was there to it all if he was just going to wake up tomorrow and do it again? "tomorrow," he slurred aloud to himself, "tomorrow I'll just finish it off." he passed out planning it all.

When Kakashi woke, it was not in his bed. He was tucked neatly into a clean bed, his forearms bandaged properly. Slowly, he blinked a few times. He must have gotten _fucked up _last night. In a flash of memory, he remembered his vow the night before. With a groan, Kakashi rolled over, preparing to stand. He found his arm jerked back. Turning back, he found his wrist firmly tied to the bed with a strip of soft white linen. His other hand was bound as well. He blinked rapidly, feeling nauseous. "ah, I don't imagine you feel well." someone said nearby. But Kakashi was too sick to notice who. One hand was freed and he was helped up. The instant his head cleared the edge of the bed, he was sicking up into a wastebasket at the bedside. He heaved for several painful minutes while a small hand stroked back his hair and an arm wrapped around his middle. He eased off, panting. His nurse knelt at his side, tipping his face up to wipe his mouth.

Kakashi felt like a child, weak and ashamed of his sickness. Blinking, he looked up at his caretaker. Concerned dark eyes watched him from behind bottle bottom glasses. Kabuto sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "we were afraid we had lost you for a while there. The alcohol was killing you." the medical nin glared at him, "If you ever worry me, or the Master, like that again, I will revive you, just to kill you." Kakashi closed his eyes, sick and confused. In the darkness, soft lips pressed to his very lightly. "never frighten us like that again." Kabuto whispered, "come on, lie down, you need to rest. The Master will be in to check on you." Kabuto helped Kakashi lie back. The older man began to protest when the Sound nin began binding his wrist again. "don't worry, you're done being sick. The Master just doesn't want you to hurt yourself. He heard what you said last night. You are to stay bound until he is assured of your safety." the Copy Nin relaxed a little. He was tired. And weak. And it felt good to know he was cared for. Even if the treatment was a little less than ordinary. "rest, Hatake Kakashi, the Master will see you tomorrow." Kabuto whispered, kissing Kakashi's forehead. He slept without fear.

_Soft lips pressed firmly to his. A flicker of light across lenses, making dark eyes seem to flash in the dim light. Teeth sinking into his lower lip with a contradictory tenderness. Those lithe hands holding him close, holding him up. His breath catching, heart racing, eyes closing, pulse pounding-_

He sat up rather suddenly, was jerked back by his bonds and smacked back against the mattress with a grunt. Kakashi panted with the force of the dream. His limbs trembled and he was achingly hard. The room was dark now, moonlight filtering though a sheer curtained window a few meters away. "are you remembering again?" a voice asked from the darkness. _that voice._ Kakashi turned his head, breath caught in his throat. A shadow in the corner of the room stood. it seemed to uncoil as it came to full height with a liquid grace. The leaf nin felt all desire to flee drain from his body, only to be replaced by a burning elixir. "it's you." he breathed, staring up into golden eyes. Those brilliant eyes softened and the serpent nodded. "yes. Its me." with that startling grace, Orochimaru knelt at the bedside. Kakashi's heart was racing, a blush rising to his face. Orochimaru touched his neck gently, caressing his pulse with his fingertips. "I can't tell you, my pet… I've missed you dearly." the raven whispered, looking down at Kakashi with smoldering eyes. Kakashi gasped, a violent shiver tearing down his spine. That touch was so familiar. And it still seared like it was his first time under another man's caress. "why?" he asked hoarsely, "if you missed me, why did you leave me so long? Why did you take me back?"

His heart ached, he needed to know. Until this moment, Kakashi had refused to understand why his kidnapping had hurt him so. He understood now. It had not been the fear and horror of rape, but the humiliation and shame of abandonment. Orochimaru put an elbow on the bed and cupped his chin. "well, I suppose I should've known better. Giving you a drug and a promise like that and abandoning you. But I honestly didn't expect you'd loose it like you did. I thought you hated it here. You seemed to struggle with it so." "I had learned." Kakashi whispered through his distress, "I learned accept what I was. I understood that this had always been a part of me. You were merely bringing me to live. And then you left me. Without guidance, without comfort, without care. And it nearly killed me." the Master nodded silently, kissing Kakashi's fingers. Finally he said, "now that you are home, I can trust you not to harm yourself?" "I only considered that because I thought returning to you was an impossibility. Im home. I have no need for such action any longer." Kakashi said firmly. "then," Orochimaru said with a mischievous smirk, "there must be another reason you are still bound to this bed." Kakashi found himself smiling. "I could think of a few." "im sure."

**A/N: Well you go. Please, let me know what you think. I don't feel like I've read over it enough. If you spot any mistakes, I'll be glad to fix them. Again, Read and Review and I'll love you forever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bound**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For swearing, alcohol usage, self mutilation, gay romance/sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 2. I know, there hasn't been much in the way of that action I promised. But the next chapter, I promise. For now, Kakashi's being eased back into his old ways. The homecoming he never thought he have.**

Much to Kakashi's surprise, and disappointment, there was no follow up to his keeper's teasing. He was left for his nurse to free. Minutes after Orochimaru left him, the silver haired boy returned to free Kakashi's hands and ankles. He rubbed each joint as he released them, kissing the faint abrasions that graced his wrists.

As his lips moved over the soft skin inside Kakashi's wrists, the older nin smiled and said quietly, "I remember you." "who am I then?" the boy asked, setting down Kakashi's wrist to move downward. "you're Yakushi Kabuto. You work for Orochimaru. I screwed you my last night here." Kabuto smiled. "yeah, I remember."

he finished the bed straps and started helping Kakashi stand. As he helped his patent pull on a pair of low slung sleeping pants, Kabuto brought up breakfast. "I imagine you're pretty hungry." he said, steadying Kakashi, "I'll warn you though, the Master is worried about your health, you're on a strict regimen." "I don't care, im starving." the older man wavered on his feet, trying to lean on the smaller nin as little as possible. "you might regret that when we get to the kitchen." Kabuto laughed and the pair began the long walk across the room and into the labyrinth of hallways.

After about ten minutes in what seemed to be an underground maze, Kakashi gave up trying to keep track of the turns they took. He had a feeling he would never memorize his way around the way the boy at his side so obviously had. He also had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't be going anywhere without an escort for a while yet anyway.

Just when Kakashi was beginning to feel the edges of exhaustion, they stopped before a swinging double door. Kabuto pushed it open with a shoulder and held the door to let Kakashi in.

Just inside, they were mobbed by kitchen help wanting to know if they needed anything. Kabuto calmly explained that the Master had ordered his new pet be kept on softer, gentler foods for the time being, as he was still officially under detox. A few minutes later, Kakashi was sitting at a table with a bowl of mushy white cereal and a spoon. Kabuto smirked at him. "eat up." he snickered.

Despite Kabuto's claims that detoxifying would be horrible, the breakfast-ish mean wasn't bad, the cereal was sweet. Unfortunately, despite his grumbling stomach, Kakashi found himself unwilling to eat. But, vigilant as ever, his nurse ordered him to eat as much as he could without making himself ill. It was a natural reaction. A hunger, but no appetite. He was sick, and his body needed everything it could get, nutrient wise, to get better. Kakashi submitted and ate without further complaint.

Another long trek, and back in his bed, Kakashi took an orange tablet from his nurse accompanied by a glass of water. Downing the citrus pill, he handed back the glass, saying, "you're really bossy for being such a young man." Kabuto smiled sweetly. And suddenly Kakashi's arms were pinned over his head. Kabuto straddled him, the tips of their noses touching. "you haven't even seen what I'm like in bed." he snarled, kissing his patent hard, "but you will, Hatake, the Master will see to that. Good night." with a wicked grin and a rough parting kiss, he vanished in swirl of smoke. Kakashi merely smiled and slipped under the covers. He only briefly wondered at how that aroused him, more than frightened him.

That afternoon, Kakashi was graced with another visitor. Lord Orochimaru had come to check up on him, see to it he was being properly cared for, and bring him a little gift.

Kakashi stared at the small bottle in his hands. "I… I remember this." he said slowly, uncorking it with trembling fingers. He closed his eyes as his senses were suddenly flooded with a rich darkness. "this stuff is…the wine… gods I missed this." as he began lifting the bottle to his lips, a hand around his wrist halted him. Kakashi looked up into Orochimaru's serious eyes. "if you begin this again, you will be under my spell. And forever this time. No returning to the Leaf. No more students, unless you wish to train for me. You will be mine. And mine alone."

Kakashi was silent, staring into the mouth of the bottle as if seeking answers as he had done so many times before. "you will be giving up a lot." Orochimaru said quietly. "no." Kakashi responded after a moment, "no, I lost everything when I went back there. I lost my standing, my dignity, my life, everything. There's nothing back there for me."

Orochimaru touched his cheek as he took the first burning drink, "you always will have my respect, no longer your old ways or life, but you will always have my love and respect." Kakashi smiled as he felt the first wave of warm docility wash through his limbs. "I think that's all I really need." he murmured as he found himself being tucked against his pillows. Orochimaru chuckled softly and picked up the bottle. He left his pet to rest and bloom.

It wasn't long before Kakashi woke. He felt a warmth rising from his core, something sweet that still felt like desire. Kabuto was checking his pulse, eyes closed, lips moving slightly, as if taking mental notes. Kakashi turned his bare face to watch his nurse work. When Kabuto opened his eyes, he smiled down at the copy nin. Gently, he cupped his cheek in one hand. "gods, you're so pretty." he said quietly, a heated smile on his lips, "I see the Master's given you the wine. You've got that precious blush down your neck." Kakashi didn't bother feeling embarrassed, tracing his fingers up his nurse's arm. The boy laughed. "no, I don't think im the one you want. But the Master is curious, do you think you're ready?" Kakashi thought for a moment before closing his eyes to mentally examine his body.

His legs were still weak, but much stronger than when he had first awoken. His stomach wasn't grumbling in sickness or hunger. His hands trembled, but it was in anticipation, not illness. The headache in the base of his skull had long since faded. A soft, glowing hand on his arm let him know Kabuto was also performing an examination. He was murmuring aloud to himself, "pulse stable, blood pressure slightly elevated, arousal evident, breathing slightly irregular, body temp normal, subject is stable, reacting well to treatment." both nurse and patent opened their eyes and Kakashi smirked. "do you always mutter to yourself?" "oh hush, it helps me remember. Anyway, my subjects are _never_ awake and rarely _alive_, during my examinations, so it's never been an issue."

Kakashi had no comment for that, so Kabuto covered him and left to report to Lord Orochimaru. The willing prisoner lay back in his bed, content. Normally, such inaction would be driving him up the wall. He had a constant desire to keep in motion. But this didn't feel wrong. It felt… well, right. He wasn't inactive. He was waiting. And waiting had been major part of his line of work. Distantly, down the hall, there was a soft echo of breaking glass a shouting.

Kabuto returned after what Kakashi deemed half and hour, frustrated and irritated. "gather up your things, you're moving to the Master's room with me." he began picking up bottles and tools. Kakashi stood and picked up his old uniform from a nearby chair. "did something happen?" he asked when Kabuto slammed down a jar of white powder. "nothing important. Those fools in the lab." he turned and his expression of anger melted instantly. "you're beautiful like this. Submissive and lusting." he kissed Kakashi's mouth softly, "if the Master doesn't see to you soon, we'll play a little game of our own." Kakashi opened his eyes from their kiss and touched the younger man's cheek. "I'd like that." he breathed. The medical nin took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "come now, the Master should be back from training soon. And you'll want to be ready, im sure.'

**A/N: Okay, the action begins in Chapter 3, I swear. Please, Read/Review. If you have any… you know… ideas, please lemmie know. I'm always interested in what you guys are interested in.**

P.S. I totally don't like how I wrote this, please, im asking extra for how you all feel about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bound**

**Chapter: 3**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For swearing, alcohol usage, self mutilation, gay romance/sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. I honestly don't know how many chapters this is gonna go, so please, bear with me. Well, here's that action I promised. Trust me, I've been dying to get to it. This chapter seems a little lot of Kashi/Kabu but im not complaining. An interesting little fantasy of mine. So, here goes. Ani-Bird, here you go, princess.**

Kabuto's idea of ready involved undressing Kakashi, showering him (and with him), and dressing him in soft pants before cuddling up beside him in bed. The younger man nuzzled eagerly into Kakashi's chest. The ex-Leaf nin put an arm around the boy and laced his fingers though his loose hair. Kabuto sighed and closed his eyes. Kakashi pressed kisses to his hair. "he never holds you like this, does he?" the elder nin whispered. Kabuto shook his head slightly. "but I understand." he said quietly, kissing his lover's throat, "he is busy. There is little time for such niceties. So I take it as it comes, but no, its not often." and so both men cuddled closer together, taking the time to kiss and coddle.

Orochimaru opened the door to his bedroom slowly. He knew Kabuto had been told to prepare his new pet, but one could never be sure what had transpired since then. Closing the door softly, he turned to find his assistant and his pet curled up together in the middle of his bed. Both boys were breathing in that slow, deep way that indicated sleep. Standing at the foot of the bed, the sannin crossed his arms and regarded them with a soft expression. He knew Kakashi had been craving contact and comfort, especially after his latest taste of wine. He was also acutely aware of his youngest lover's neglect. It was good they were willing to find that comfort in each other. He left the two of them to shower, feeling weary from a long day of training.

Kakashi woke slightly to the sound of running water. The bathroom off the bedroom was lit and the door was cracked open. He sat up and stroked Kabuto's hair softly, waking the boy slowly. Just as Kabuto finished yawning and sat up for a kiss, the bathroom door opened and Orochimaru stepped out, long black hair sleekly wet. He smiled at his two young lovers' kissing and joined them on the bed. One hand pushed back Kabuto's bangs while the other caressed Kakashi's face. Both silver haired nin looked up at their Master with drowsy eyes. Kabuto regained his senses first. He blinked a few times and said, "I had him shower, Master, dressed him loosely." "I see," Orochimaru's eyes never leaving the ex-leaf nin's face. To Kakashi he said, "you feel better, I hope." Kakashi nodded, feeling heat bloom in his chest at the smoldering look in his Master's eyes. "much better. But burning." he said, surprised at his own husky voice. Something flashed across the snake's face that looked suspiciously like triumph. "and what would ease this burning of yours?" Orochimaru asked needlessly, knowing the answer. Kakashi licked his lips, looking from Orochimaru to Kabuto. "you," he said softly, looking up at Orochimaru through his lashes, mismatched eyes misty with heat, "the both of you." Orochimaru looked at him with a dark smile. "you've changed, Hatake." he said, kneeling to kiss his pet along the back of his neck and the line of his shoulder. "for the better, I swear." Kabuto whispered, stepping up to take Kakashi's mouth. The ex-Leaf nin heard the snap of a container opening and closing and seconds later, he felt the first slick finger against him.

The first finger went smoothly, Kakashi relaxed as Kabuto caressed his face and neck and kissed him silly. As Orochimaru pushed in the second, Kakashi tightened suddenly. "relax," the snake whispered against his ear, reaching around to begin stroking his erection slowly, "just relax." Suddenly, a soft fingertip touched that place inside him that set him moaning.

Kakashi melted into that touch and Kabuto laced his fingers through Orochimaru's. The trapped nin moaned helplessly, digging his fingers into Kabuto's shoulders as he nearly climaxed. "when was the last time you had a little relief?" Kabuto hissed when Kakashi thrust a hand into his pants and gripped his straining erection. "with- ah- you." the copy nin hissed, rocking his hips helplessly. "really?" Orochimaru breathed hotly against his ear, "then I think maybe you deserve a release from all this pent up… frustration." he quickened his strokes and brushed his fingers over that particular place inside him and Kakashi thrust up with a broken gasp.

He didn't last long, cumming with a breathy cry that had Kabuto kissing him gently and stroking him slowly, easing him down from his high. Kakashi leaned weakly against him, breathing rapidly. Orochimaru kissed his shoulders and neck, still moving at a leisurely pace. "do you still want this?" he asked lowly, prepared to back off if his lover wasn't ready. "yes," Kakashi hissed, "just… just give me a minute…"

A few deep breaths and Kakashi felt himself grow warm again, from the inside, out. A hungry look haunted his expression and the heat blushed his face more than his post orgasmic haze. "please," he pleaded, turning his face to Orochimaru as best he could, "please take me again. Make me yours the way you did that night." the snake obliged him, taking his mouth with familiar heat.

The snake pressed the head of his erection to Kakashi's softness. A breath stealing kiss and he pressed into his young lover. Kakashi was back in that heaven. He had always hoped, but never dared to dream he would return to this place. Orochimaru held himself against Kakashi, kissing his neck and sinking his teeth in as he thrust up and into the younger man. Kakashi arched against him, pain shooting through him. But it was obliterated as Kabuto closed his mouth over the head of Kakashi's erection and began suckling. "ah, kabu-" Kakashi hissed, slipping his fingers into the boy's hair.

Eyes half closed, Kakashi drew again to that peak. Orochimaru's constant pressure on his prostate and Kabuto's skilled mouth were steadily driving him mad. Heat pulsed through him, a dizzying remnant of the Red Drink pushed him that little bit further. When the raven sank his teeth into Kakashi's throat, the younger nin arched back, increasing the pressure exponentially. The inevitable bruise deepened. He fisted Kabuto's hair hard, making the boy whimper and dig his fingers into Kakashi's thighs. Pain throbbed through him, pleasure surged across his skin. "ah, Kabuto… fuck… im gonna-" Kakashi moaned, rocking helplessly. Kabuto pulled off and smiled up at Kakashi mistily. "m-me too, let… let me drink you." the boy's hips rocked very slightly as he stroked himself. Kakashi reached out to him, wrapping a hand around him and drawing him closer. "that's it," Orochimaru breathed against Kakashi's ear, "like that?" Kakashi whimpered as he drove in deeper and that much harder. The pleasure came to a crescendo quickly and Kakashi stutter-groaned as he came hard. Kabuto didn't hesitate, swallowing everything Kakashi gave. As the initial crest fell, Kabuto came himself. Orochimaru thrust up, and sank his teeth into Kakashi once more, breaking the skin finally. He came, filling his lover with heat.

Orochimaru shifted the ex-leaf nin in his arms and settled him down on the pillows. Kabuto crawled up to him, arms atremble. Kakashi blinked up at him tiredly. The younger nin pressed their mouths together and Kakashi opened, welcoming the affection. He was surprised at the sharp taste on the boy's wet lips. Kabuto pulled away and smiled. Kakashi kissed him again. "thank you for that." he whispered, "I didn't know I'd love you so much for it." Kabuto turned to the Master and had his mouth taken quickly. The eldest nin moaned. "I love the taste of him on your lips." he sighed.

With a flurry of kisses, Kakashi was pressed into the pillows. Orochimaru pulled him into a warm embrace and Kabuto made himself comfortable against him. The youngest nin began dozing first. And he was breathing slowly and deeply in moments. The eldest nin stroked Kakashi's hair until he too lost the battle against sleep. Kakashi put a hand over his Master's heart to feel the steady beat. He was home. He was loved. He was safe. And good gods, he was never loosing this again.

**A/N: As ever, read and review. You should know how I thrive on those by now. Im not sure if this is the end so… yeah, you should definitely let me know what you think. **


End file.
